John Proudstar
John Proudstar (also known as Thunderbird) was a Mutant solder and warrior who served the United States Marine Corps and was later affiliated with the X-Men as well as it's splinter faction X-Force. Born to Neal and Maria Proudstar on July 17, 1980, Proudstar was brought up in an Apache reservation in Camp Verde, Arizona. He grew up with a younger brother, James, whom greatly looked up to him after the death of their father. Years later, after returning from a stint in the Marines, their mother revealed to the family that she had cancer. Suspecting foul play, John and James infiltrate Arroyo Labs, the clinic that was running tests on their reservation's people and treating them for cancer. The brothers learned that Dr. Edwin Martynec, who in actuality was a mutated werewolf, was faking the cancer diagnoses, so he could irradiate his patients and observe the results. Biography Early life John Proudstar was born on an Apache reservation in Camp Verde, Arizona on July 17, 1980. He grew up with a younger brother, James, whom greatly looked up to him after the death of their father. During his childhood and adolescence, Proudstar proved to be an exceptionally strong and vigorous athlete. He, however, wished to prove himself to be a warrior in the tradition of his ancestors and was dissatisfied with what he regarded as the complacent lives led by his fellow Apaches on their reservation. Although too young to join the armed forces, Proudstar lied about his age and entered the United Stated Marines, intending to lead the kind of active life he desired. Proudstar became a corporal and earned a number of medals, but still was dissatisfied with his life once his tour of duty was over and he had returned to the reservation. Joining the X-Men Personality and traits Like his brother James, John was a loner. Relationships Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Thunderbird was superhumanly strong and could lift approximately 2 tons under optimum conditions. Superhuman Speed: Thunderbird was capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. At his peak, he was able to outrun herds of bison. Superhuman Stamina: Thunderbird's muscles produced less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue began to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Due to the increased density of his skin and muscle tissues, Thunderbird's body was somewhat more resistant to physical injury than an ordinary human. Although far from invulnerable, he was capable of withstanding impact forces and blunt trauma that would have severely crippled or killed an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. Superhuman Agility: Thunderbird's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Thunderbird's senses of sight and hearing were enhanced to levels beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. This helped him build his reputation as an expert tracker. Appearances }} References Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:X-Men members Category:United States Marines Category:Proudstar family Category:Americans Category:Mutants (Homo superior)